A day in Rons head
by perdyprincess
Summary: You go through a day in Ron's head, How he reacts, what he thinks, and what he says.  After the Battle they go back to Hogwarts for their seventh year
1. 1 Get Up!

**Ok this you might think is stuipd but plz don't put mean reviews on this is purly for entertainment...**

Harry says: Ron get up!

Ron thinks: No! Sleep!  
Ron does: lies back down and starts snoring again

**OK I will put up three more and then one everyday but plz tell me what you think and if you think that its a stuipd idea plz tell me nicely...**

**PerdyPrincess**


	2. 2 FOOD!

**Ron is back... Now its starting to get funnier...LOL ROFL IMAO...no ok well still here it is...**

Harry says: Come on Ron... If you don't come now the food will all disapear before we get there!

Ron thinks: FOOD!  
Ron does: Jumps out of bed and races down to the great hall

**Lol so what did you think?? Huh? Huh? Ahh? Ahh? R&R**


	3. 3 Hermione

**I think that this is a brillient idea and if you don't like it tell me gentally.....my feelers are delicate.**

Hermione comes and sits down next to them in the great hall

Ron thinks: Ohhh Hermione Pretty  
Ron does: Stares and drools

**There... I was going to just say what he thinks but I think that the whole Ron does thing is great...**


	4. 4 Class? NO!

**So how you likeing it so far...why don't you tell me...nice thing plz...thats the voice inside my head**

Harry says: come on Ron, time for class

Ron Thinks: NOO!!! FOOD  
Ron say/does:Says NO FOOD, with a mouthful of food in his mouth.

**LOL just to enterian you guys i'll put one more up and then no more til tommorrow... ohhh poor you...what will you do with out my comidy?**


	5. 5 Class? Yesss!

**Ok last one for Feb. 25th 2010 YAY is anyone whatching the olimpics???? no?? okay just wondering...**

Hermione says: Come on Ron time for class

Ron thinks:Ohhhh ok anything for Hemione 3  
Ron does: Follows her al love struck

**So plz review....and if you have any ideas plz let me know....BTW this will only be a day in rons mind....if you want a sequal you can send me a message and/or just tell me in a review that I know your going to give to me 3 you all. PLZ rate and review!**


	6. 6 Zzzzz

**Thnx to the reviewer srry bout not putting up one on friday but I never came home....well i was at a frineds house....but here it is.**

Snape says: ok time to make a living dead potion

Ron thinks: Zzzzzz  
Ron does: he yawns and then falls asleep

**thnx to the nice reviewer...I'm so glad that some people like this.**

**perdyprincess**


	7. 7 KILL!

**OK heres saturdays.....im going to do sundays aswell seeing as im not going to be here.**

Snape says: Weasly, wake up, 50 points from Gryfindor, no sleeping in class.

Ron thinks: Kill Snape, must kill Snape.......Zzzzzzz  
Ron does: Raises his wand and then falls over....asleep again.

**so what do you think? next is sundays**


	8. 8 RUN!

**heres sundays**

Harry says: wake up Ron, time for our next class.

Ron thinks: anything to get out of here!  
Ron does: Runs out of the classroom like a chicken with his head cut off.

**what do you think? plz R&R**


	9. 9 OWCH!

**I can't believe how many people favorited my story thnx you guy and srry that i didn't put any on monday...well it complicated but here it is**

**mondays:**

Prof. McGonagall says: Ok class time to turn your desk into pigs now

Ron thinks: Awsome. Must. Show. Off. To. Hermione.  
Ron does: conentrates so hard his wand rebons and hits him. he goes flying across the room.


	10. 10 What happened?

**heres tuesdays:**

AT THE HOSPITAL WING:

Harry says: Ronwhat happened?

Ron thinks: Well I really blew my plan to show off to hermione.  
Ron Says: I dunno, to be honest I guess I was concetrating to much.

**Well that doesn't happen to much now does it Ron? Srry if your a fan of Ron. Question for readers Do you think that I'm making Ron sound too barbaric or stuipd?**

**Perdyprincess**


	11. 11 ummm

**Thnx reviewers here's....... wensdays**

Hermione says: Why were you concentrating so much?

Ron think: Duh to impress you  
Ron says: Ummmmm....to......show professor mcgonagoll I could do it?

**What do you think? Plz R&R**

**Perdyprincess**


	12. 12 sigh

**here's thursdays**

Madame Pomray says: Ok ronald, your good enough to go to herbology.

Ron thinks: NOO!!! THE PLANTS WILL EAT ME ALIVE  
Ron does: shlumps his sholders as he slowly walks out of the hospital wing

**I am so so so excited Its finally spring break!!! Pro day on fri....I might not write anything if I go to my cosins but I will make it up when I get back**

**Perdyprincess**


	13. 13 What? really? no joke?

**Thnx for reading guys. This story has so many hits and visitors plz R&R...it makes my day 3**

**Fridays: (at herbology)**

Proffesser Sprott says: Ok now take your plant and put your hand down its throat and pull a seed out of its stomach.

Ron thinks: Ohh Hermiones hair is so pretty in the sun, ait a minute WHAT!  
Ron says: What we have to what? really? no joke?

**thnx for reading. This is like my fastest spreadding story , so plz R&R to make my day.**

**Perdyprincess**


	14. 14 No! Ok, fine

**Ok well it is really sunny today well at least where im living but this is for saterday I've dicided to put two in one**

**Saterdays:**

Harry says: come on Ron it's not that bad!

Ron thinks: NO IT"S GOING TO EAT MY HAND!  
Ron says No and then pouts in his seat

* * *

Hermione says: Come on Ron it's not that bad and it's not like it's going to kill you! Plz for me?

Ron thinks: Ohhh what pretty eyes, anything for them  
Ron says: Ok fine for you  
Ron does: slowly puts his hand in the plants mouth.

**So what did you guys think? If I get 13 reviews I will combine the next two. Take it or leave it. **

**Perdyprincess **


	15. 15 Ron saves half of the day

**So you guys didn't give me the reviews but I don't care I'll give you guys longer chapters. Also if I didn't metion it before, this story is after the battle, and yes they come back to school :)**

**here's Sundays:**

Harry says: HELP RON MY HANDS STUCK!!!

Ron thinks:Ohh really? Come on! I mean you defeated Voldemort and yet you can't handle a plant!  
Ron says:I'm a little busy with my hand down a plants throat right now.  
Ron does: continues working.

* * *

Hermione says: HELP RON MY HANDS STUCK!!!

Ron thinks: NOOO NOT HERMIONE!!! I'll save you!  
Ron says: Don't worry Hermione I'll save you!  
Ron does: rips his hand out of his plant, leaving it hissing, and pulls on Hermione's arm until the plant lets her hand go.

**Any ways I hoped that you all liked it. I am tring to make these longer while putting them up daily...It's hard... Also I know that my spelling and grammar are not that great but I'm working on it. Also one last note is that some of those grammar mistakes are not mistakes. Thx reviewer's, favouriter's, and people who this story on alert. (note to self need to find short name for that ) (I might need help**

**Perdyprincess**


	16. 16 my Hero?

** I am very happy with this story I am surprised with myslf that I have been able to keep updating everyday but anyways heres mondays:**

Hermione says:Thanks for helping me Ron (then she kisses him on the cheek

Ron thinks: Yay! I'm finally a hero!  
Ron says: Ohh no problem anytime.  
Ron does: sits back down stares at Hermione and sighs

* * *

Harry says: Yeah Ron thanks for not helping me.

Ron thinks: Ohhh yeah yeah whatever.  
Ron says: Ohhh no problem, anytime.  
Ron does: continues to stare at Hermione. (He was done his project.)

**So what do you think? Plz R&R! I know theres not much to review but still the reviews are what keep me going so plz review.**

**Perdyprincess**


	17. 17 I'm running out of titles!

**So what do you all think so far? like it? don't?(well you obiously wouldnn't be reading it if you don't like it) But anyways heres Tuesdays:**

Harry says: Come on Ron lets go to our next class.

Ron thinks:Yeah before the plant tries to eat me!  
Ron says: Yeah, okay lets go.  
Ron does:quickly walks out of the greenhouse while whistling.

* * *

Harry says: lets skip class!

Hermione says: we cannot skip class. We are lucky that Proffesser Mcgonagle let us back in the school. What do you think we should do Ronnikins?

Ron thinks: Ohh I really want to skip but I mean Hermione has a good point, and no bad side. Ohhh alright for Hermione  
Ron says: Yeah Hermiones right, we should go to class  
Ron does: Slowly walks to class

**SO what did you think? plz R&R. Thank you to reviewers, favouriters, and S.O.'s. I**

**Would like to thank/ reply to...**

**Bubblygrl525- Thanks for the ideas, and yes poor Harry never gets his way anymore.**

**weaslyobsessed- Thanks for the nice review, hope your still reading.**

**I love Neville- Thanks for the review, I am trying to make them longer, and I know that Ron isn't that dumb but it kind of makes it funny in my mind.**

**Exploding potatoes- yup :) Thanks for reviewing, hope your still reading.**

**Niki diamond- Thanks for the review. I am trying to work on my grammar and spelling. I was thinking about doing a more complex ron story at one point, I just have alot of storys i'm working on and like three more that I'm going to write. I know that it's stuipid but thats one reason that it's funny**

**middle 11992- I'm glad that I could make you chuckle. Thanks, you really kept me going in the beginning there.**

**HOPE THAT YOUR ALL STILL READING,**

**PERDYPRINCESS**

P.S. that part I think is longer than the story itself. LOL XP


	18. 18 Dragons

**thank you guys all for reading. I will be leaving on either thursday or friday to visit my cosins and won't have acsess to a computer. I will make up for it when I get back.**

**Wensday (At Care of Magical Creatures):**

Hagrid says: ok class now we will reaserch dragons

Ron think: Ohhh know I hope he doesn't bring a dragon to class or else one of us will be food!  
Ron says:You don't reckon he's going to bring a dragon to class do you?  
Ron does: looks from Hermine to Harry to Hermione again. The look on there faces said I think he just might.

* * *

Hermione says: I think he might try to bring a dragon to class!

Harry says: we have to talk to him tonight.

Ron thinks: we will never convince Hagrid to not bring a dragon to class  
Ron says:How will we do that?  
Ron does: looks back at Hagrid as soon as Hermione and Harry shake there heads

**Hey guys! I know that Harry, Ron, and Hermione don't take Care of Magical Creatures but I wanted to get Hagrid in the story a little bit. Thnxs to Reviewers, favouriters, and S.O.'s**


	19. 19 Lunch

**Hey guys so I found out that I'll be leaving tomorrow, so I'll make those couple of days up to you. Anyways heres **

**Thursdays:**

Harry says: Time for lunch! Finally I am so hungry.

Ron thinks:FOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Ron says: yeah I'm starved  
Ron does: quickly walks to the castle. Okay quicklys an understatement.

* * *

**In the Great Hall**

Hermione says: Ron, do you have to eat like a pig?! I mean come on could you fit anymore food in you mouth?!

Ron thinks: Hey if you were as hungry I am right now you'd be eatting like this too!  
Ron says: sorry Hermione.  
Ron does: swallows the big bite and takes smaller ones from then on.

**So what did you think? Plz R&R Also thanks to reviewers, favouriters, and S.O.'s**

**Perdyprincess**


	20. 20 Yay! Class

**Sorry for not updating but as I have metioned earlier I was at my cosins. Anyways I will make it up to you guys tomorrow when I have time. Anyways, the story...**

**Fridays:**

Ginny walks in and says: yeah Ron thats no way to impress a girl.

Ron thinks: Ohhh really come on Hermione already told me off and your not makiong impressing her any easier  
Ron says:Thanks Ginerva, I got the message the first time.  
Ron does: Sticks his tounge out at her and then turns his back to her. Leaving her really red in the face as she sits down beside Harry.

* * *

Hermione says: Come on Ron we have to go to History of magic next.

Ron thinks: yes! The perfect class to have after lunch!  
Ron says: Yay! lets go!  
Ron does:skips out of the Great Hall, very girly, humming very loudly.

**Thank for reading plz R&R! Can anyone guess why its the perfect class to have after lunch??? Plz, let me know!**


	21. 21 notes

**Thanks to all readers! Here I am making up for all the days I missed.**

**Saturday:  
**

Walking into History Of Magic class,

Harry says: why are you so happy about going to History of Magic?

Ron think: Well DUH!!! I thought that it was obvious.  
Ron says: no reason...  
Ron does: Shoves his pillow and blanket further in his cloak.

* * *

In History Of Magic. Everyone is getting out parchment, to take notes. Ron takes out his pillow and blanket and is reajusting it.

Hermione says: Ron! Whatare you doing?! Arn't you going to take notes?

Ron thinks: Well I will just copy down your after class.  
Ron says:Well can't I just get yours after class?!  
Ron does: Put on a puppy dog face.

Hermione says: Fine, I guess so...Just for you!!

**Thanks to reviewers...Plz R&R. Yes Bubblygrl525 you are right it was sleeping yay you win a cybar cookie...**


	22. 22 History Of Magic

**Here's Sundays: Hope your all still reading.**

Harry throwes a paper ball at Ron. The note says:

_Hi Ron,_

_I hope that you actually read this... Anyways guess what?_

_._

_.._

_..._

_.._

_._

_I'm bored._

_Lol, I know no surprise right?_

_Hermione is still giving us her notes after class right._

Ron thinks: you woke me up to tell me your bored?! Wow Harry really_._

Ron writes:

_Hey Harry,_

_Why did you wake me up for that..._

_well don't answer that because after I give you this I'm going to be asleep._

_Anyways, I know your bored but guess what?!_

_._

_.._

_..._

_.._

_._

_I'm the only one in class who isn't because I came prepared!_

_I don't know about Hermione I know that she's giving them to me. _

_Now leave me alone!!!!_

_Ron,_

_P.S. Don't send me another note._

_P.P.S. I won't reply_

_P.P.P.S I don't really have anything else to say....I just wanted to write one._

Ron does: throws the note at Harry and goes back to sleep.

* * *

Hermione says(while shaking Ron) Come on time to go to our next class!

Ron wakes up  
Ron thinks: Ohhh why me?!  
Ron says okay fine...  
Ron does: slowly walks out of the classroom dragging his blanket and pillow behind him.

**I like this chapter, Ron and Harrys notes. I like it better. I need ideas for there next, next class. I'm not sure what it should be. There next on is Divination. Anyways plz R&R**

**Perdyprincess**

**P.S. Bubblygrl525 helped me. (shes forcing me to write this)  
**


	23. 23 really?

**Hey guys sorry for keeping you waiting for so long! but her is mondays:**

Harry say: what class do we have next?

Hermione says: you guys must have divination because I have rune studies. See you later.

Hermione leaves and head off in the other direction.

Ron thinks: Noooooo! Not only do I have to deal with creepy Proffesser Trelany but Hermione isn't going to be there either!!!  
Ron says:Do we really have divination? Harry, for once I hope that Hermiones wrong.  
Ron does: looks at Harry hopfully.

* * *

Harry take out his timetable and studies sit carfully. thenhe frowns

Harry says: Yeah Hermines right...of cousre...but yes we do have divination. Hey but at least you never had her tell you that you were going to die?! Every single class!

Ron thinks: Yeah, yeah, yeah, That is another reason why I hate this class. I mean not only do I have to put up with Professer Trellany but I have to listen to this every single day after class.  
Ron says:yeah I guess thats true but she still freaks me out.  
Ron does:Forces him self up the ladder.

**Okay I know that they stopped taking Divination but I wanted to put a scene with trellany in it (srry about the spelling BTW) Any ways plz R&R and remeber that I need ideas on what to do for their next class.**


	24. 24 mental much!

**Here's tuesdays:**

Proffesser Trellenay says: Clear your mind, and focus on the crystal ball. Look into the future.

Ron thinks: I wonder whats wrong with this lady, I mean she must mental or somthing. I don't know why people believe in this phoney subject!  
Ron says:Do you believe this?! I mean all that I can see is the little dangly thing in the back of your throat.  
Ron does: stares harder at the crystal ball.

* * *

Professer Trellaney walks up to them  
Professer Trellaney says: What do you see?

Ron thinks: The dangly thing in the back of Harrys throat... Throat plus bad equals....DROWN!!!  
Ron says (he puts on a mysterious face): I can see Harry drowning while Proffesser Snape pushes him further in. Now he is laughing his head off at Harry.  
Ron does:then takes off his mysterious faceand then looks up at Proffesser Trellaneys surprised face.

**I don't know how well I did Proffesser Trellaneys part. I need you to tell me what you think... so plz R&R. I still need ideas! plz send them to me! luv all my reader, reviwers! thank you all!**


	25. 25 Yesss!

**Hey sorry for not updating in like two or three months...I got really caught up in stuff... My friend just joined facebook so I got really into that lately...But here's like there or four chapters...**

Proffesser Trellany says: Class dissmissed

Ron thinks: Geeezzzzz finnally!  
Ron says: Yesss!  
Ron does: runs out of the door!

* * *

Harry says: Ron wait up!

Ron thinks: Geezzz doesn't he understand that I need to get out of here.  
Ron says:Sorry! I just really wanted to get out of there and to freedommmmm!  
Ron does: waits for Harry

**Yeah so sorry about not updating! Hope you enjoyed it.**


	26. 26 Finally Dinner!

Hermione says: Come on you guys, lets take a break from studing! Lets go down to dinner and then we can come and finish studing.

Ron think: Finally a dinner break!  
Ron says:Yay! Food!  
Ron does: skips down the stairs.

* * *

Harry says (with food in nhis mouth): Dis is so 'ood

Ron thinks: Duh! Hogwarts food is the best!  
Ron says: Yeah!  
Ron does: stuffs his face.

**Hey so guys what did you think? plz review the reviews make my day!**

**push the button you know you want too!**

**vvvv**

**vvv**

**vv**

**v**


	27. 27 Yay! Lets gooo!

**Hey guys just in case you didn't know I posted up three all at once so if you saw an update just now go back to chapter 25!  
"Kay?  
Okay heres the story...**

Hermione says: Come on guys wake up! Lets just study a little longer then we can go!

Ron thinks: huh? ohh yeah sneaking out? can't wait.  
Ron says: Ohh yeah whatever  
Ron does: falls back asleep

* * *

Hermione says: OKay guys I'm done studing for Ancient Runes now we can sneak out

Ron thinks:Finally we can go!  
Ron says(well yells really): Yay, lets go!  
Ron does: jumps out of his chair and runs to go get the cloak

**Hey guys, I won't be able to put up any more stories for a little while because I have a band concert (I play flute :)) and then the waterslides...**


	28. 28 Boo!

**Okay, so I am offically the worst auther (If you can call me that) in the entire world. How long has it been? Like almost a year... I am HORRIBLE! I hope you can forgive me but either way here it is:**

Harry say: OWWW Ron! You steped on my toe!

Ron thinks: Haha... Loser  
Ron say: Sorry, it`s just so cramped under this thing.  
Ron does: Moves over so he would step on anyone again

* * *

Harry does: Knocks on the door

Hagrid does: Opens door and tries to see who it was.  
Hagrid says: Whose there?

Ron thinks: Okay you can't see us and you know Harry owns a invisability cloak, out it together...  
Ron does: pops out of the cloak  
Ron says: Boo!

Harid: almost has a heart attack

**I hoped you liked it and can forgive me. I think that the grammar and spelling is better than it was before. I went back and read what I did, and umm wow, it was kinda horrible... honestly. But anyways I'm back! :)**

**Artemis the Emerald Princess: Thanks! :) (Although it was so long ago... but I just never replied...sorry)**


	29. 29 Why us?

**_Hey guys so this is the second last chapter, I will probally post the last one on sunday, you know for easter :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I clearly don't own anything _**

* * *

Hagrid: Pours them tea  
Hagrid: You know you guys have to stop meddling in things

Ron think: Haha, Have you met us? No way are we ever going to stop.  
Ron does: Laughs  
Ron says: Yeah, we'll get right on that

* * *

Someone knocks at the door.

Hagrid: You guys got to get outta here

Ron thinks: Of course, why does this always happen to us?  
Ron says: Get the cloak  
Ron does: Gets under the cloak and sneaks back up the castle unseen.

**_Thanks for reading :) Plz review_**


	30. 30 Love

**_Happy Easter :) This is the final chapter to my horribly written thing (I ca't really call this a story), but anyways for those who are still here, I love you guys :) 3_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own HP_**

* * *

(Back in the Common Room.)

Hermione: I'm exhausted, Goodnight Harry, Ron

Ron doesn't think he just does  
Ron does: Kisses Hermione  
Ron says: I love you

Hermione whispers: I love you too

* * *

In the Boys Dorm Room

Harry says: Good night Ron

Ron thinks: SLEEP! :)  
Ron say: 'night  
Ron does: Flops down into his bed and falls asleep right away

* * *

**_Here it is, the final chapter :) A happy ending to a happy story :) I hope you enjoyed this story, and didn't think that it was too stu_****_pid. I love you people who stuck with me through it all, and anyone who just finished reading it :) Thank you so much :) I have no sequal planned, but I might do one that is actually a story. If I do I will post the info on here :)_**


End file.
